Secret Weapons
by Nerdy girls
Summary: a story of how the ministry of joy still exist not in the sanctuary but in the blood of a boy who ends up taking the roll and allowing control of the smiler coaster with his new friend Live Wire and many other characters who will aid him in his new life and with two unknown enemies arising to take the big six down...


"hello , yes , yes am comeing "

the man brown haired man put his phone down as he lowered the old fashioned tea pot on to the cold laminated table

"off again" a sweet voice interrupted him the voice belonged to a lady she bared short blond and brown hair what curled at the end ,bright blue eyes peering down at the empty plate of food

" I am off to work another patient has gone ... Insane " he grumbled to himself

"oh ok ! Be back for dinner hun " the woman smiled letting him stand up from the chair as he brushed the bread crumbs off his suit

"I will " the man walked off leaving the woman standing there at the table Alone... all alone

The man got in to the car and began his way driving iraiticly down the old muddy roads what lead to his work finally reaching the entrance where he was I'd was check

"so Dr nes , back again " the man at the gate mocked

"yes how will you please hurry up I have an important job to do " the Dr demanded in a harsh tone

"ok ok " the man rasied his hand before he opened the Rusty metal gates what creak could echo the area

"wait " the man checked his surroundings before kneeling down to the doctors car window

"there's been soon strange things going on in that building , I have been hereing screaming allday , watch your self " the man backed away from the car and returned to the rusty gates

"stupid fool"the doctor quickly put his car in to gear and carried on down the country lane as a old castle came in to the distance causeing Him to gazse away from the road

"they should real-" he was cut off by hitting some thing on the front of his car

"aww shit" the doctor swared as he slammed his head against the leather steering wheel as the body emerged on the bonit of the car .

"doctor nes we are so sorry!, we we tryied "the short man opened the car door as doctor nes lifted his head off the wheel

the shorter man wore a wat looked like surgery coates but they where bright yellow and splatted with blood

"I does not matter " he stepped out of the car and looked at the body

"what happened to her arm ?" He said as he dragged the body off the car as more men came to get the deranged woman on to a strecher

"she bit it off " the assistant began to stutter

"and where is that arm " he said as they watched the body been taken away

"she put in the cafeteria" they the assistant once again mumbled and assisted the doctor to the sanctuary

" you know the pattiants are dieing alot " the asstant open a steel door leading to cells as he walked by the patents turn there heads to him but one causing him to turn to the cell .

A man should in the corner of the room whispering to himself ... ... .

"I caa n t look d do down , smile smile smile smile " he keept on repeating over and over

"Heart ford, get me a gun " he paused "this ones going " he mumbled as he pulled out his keys from his right had pocket and unlocking the locks to keep the patient in cell

"all right patient ,123 " he held out his hand as he let heartford give him a gun Opening the door he approached the shriveled looking patient

"can you please explain to me what you are doing ?" He said as he tock a place on the rickety bed causing the man to turn slowly around , and face him his eyes dilated and blood shot

"you never smile " the patient said as a nurse stopped by to watch the seen unfolding

"of Corse I smile " at this the patient laughed darkly

" smile smile smile i dont see you smile" the patient lunged at doctor nes taking a needle out and injecting it in to his arm it was like a shock ran throw his oy causeing him to perk up a frown in to a smile before shoving off the insane man who just lunged at him

"ITS CODE RED " the nurse panicked dashing to the nearest phone and diled for staff to come as the other ... people watched with happiness on there faces cause the nurse to panic even more then before

"code red code red this is not a drill " she began to scream down the phone as heart ford ran at the patient with all his force to knock him over on to the soild con -creat

"wait" doctor Nes ,clutched his arm tightly and raised his gun to aim at the mans head before pulling the trigger causing the patient to collapse to the floor as the re Enforcement came to the area Quickly grabbing the doctor and the assistant out of the cell ...

2000 , December , 3rd

"Doctor kelmen , doctor nes had hone in to hospital with a brain injury"

" update me when he recovers"

"he's dead sir "

"dead ... "

" yes sir "

"clear out his office I shall work with the patients in stead" the old man sighed "

" yes sir" the man over in yellow gunk calmly walked out the room

"i am sorry miles , but i must be going remember focus on the joy !"

24th, june ,2013

"welcome children to Alton towers !" The teachers cheered as the let the children wonder the park from there group meeting post

most of them separating in to groups of there friends with a few of the lower years giddily running off to the various places around the park .

A boy should solemnly on his own at the park entrance or on towers street as he put it , lifting his hood up and taking out his phone checking his messages and message his sister about how she was in the hospital...

Just as he was about to message his sister when A hand clamped on to his shoulder causing him to jump and the rest of the students to laugh at his actions

"are you ok?" it was a teacher whereing a t shirt what said on it ' i survived air ' she had log blonde hair what went down to her waist and a fringe

"I am fine " he replied as she let go of his shoulder and turn to the group of students who where still laughing at there fellow student

"I don't want to here you laughing at Vincent again" the teachers boomed at the group who quickly scattered away from them before turning to Vincent

" I have an idea why don't I take you on the rides " she said cheerily as she handed Vincent the map

open opening the map he scaned for a ride to go on he knew most things about this place , about the cursed family , the chained oak, even some secrets about the old abandoned toilets what was behind the fenced off house in the gardens area not really thinking about where to go he thought he should go as far away from the class mates what torchered him day by day

"th13teen please " vincent wispeared quickly handing her back the map before walking Down the towers street path past a few attractions what had numerous children running to them and out of the themed area calling for there mums to go on a stupid mini roller coaster

till Vincent overheard a conversation with a mother and sun

" mommy MOMMY! , do you see that guy ! he just there " he pointed up towards the top of the sonic spinball rollercoaster , he watched the mum cast her gaze towards the top of bright blue coaster only to look back at her sun in disgust

" honey , theres notting there " and at that moment vincent carried on walking causeing the worrid teacher to jump in shock at his sudden movements before quickly takeing her place beside him clutching the walkie talkie in her hand

he glared farward as the path narrowed a little between the path of trees as he looked up the sky went a misty color and looked like it had wired yellow strips just as he looked to the brown fencing as painted smile coved the panels causeing his eyes to latch on to the smile

"smile ..."

"what?"

"smile..."

"don't look down"

"smile"

...

"VIN - " he was cut for from the dark path to his teacher

"you been standing there for a minute or so now " she looked concerned most likely for his sanity

" i am fine" he stated as he carried on walking again till it opened to a bigger clearing and to some gameing stalls what where packed with children

"oh ok " she smiled as she tock out the scrunched up map and pointed towards the way she thought thr13teen was "its this way " she said as she power walked infront of him letting him follow

"its the wrong way " vincent mumbled but i did not get to her ears ...

 _tada! , i created a story !_

 _secret weapons ..._

 _its part of one of my ocs story and of coarse some other of the rides / it will all become clear soon_

 _special mentions to friends caralee (devianart ) and Amelia who help me with ideas ans support_

please for give me for spelling

~ sev


End file.
